The present disclosure relates to a dielectric ceramic composition and a multilayer ceramic capacitor including the same.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor may include a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other with each of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors have been widely used as components for computers and mobile communications devices such as personal data assistants (PDA), mobile phones, and the like, due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, easiness of mounting, and the like.
In general, multilayer ceramic capacitors are manufactured by stacking internal electrodes and dielectric layers formed using a paste for an internal electrode and a paste for a dielectric layer through a sheet method, a printing method, or the like, and simultaneously sintering the same.
According to the related art, as a dielectric material used in a multilayer ceramic capacitor or the like, a barium titanate (BaTiO3)-based dielectric material has been used.
Meanwhile, in accordance with the development of a high capacitance multilayer ceramic capacitor, the implementation of reliability and high-temperature withstand voltage characteristics have emerged as important issues.